Rock - The search for a home
by petica
Summary: When Rock was awakend so long after he was captured he began his search, for a new home. Crossover from about every myth i can find Romance later on
1. Chapter 1

Book Ch.1

As the redheaded warrior made his way to the temple he could already feel the pull on his aura, it was a feel that he knew would never go away, his plan was to split his aura and bring twelve figurines to life. They would be the start of a new race, a new age, for the golden age could not last forever.

He sat down in the throne that stood in the centre of the chamber facing the statues, when he was seated his aura bloomed to life. The odour of cooked pork filled the air, he took a last breath to concentrate and let his aura extend in twelve tentacles to engulf the statues one for one.

The first to came to life was a male, aura already blooming, a slightly darker version of his own.  
Then his aura formed into an armour not yet seen to this world, a combination of black and red is was shaped to only protect his body with a front plate, a back plate and strips to connect the two, his legs were protected by plating too, his hands were protected with gauntlets and as finishing touch he wore a helmet with a plume. (A.N. check picture on profile, hope I can find one)

He took a sprint toward the hallway where a troupe of royal splicers was forming formation to charge into the room, send on a mission to counteract his own, to stop him from creating this new race, by now the statues came to life one by one, all of them so different, from hair colour to posture, from muscle to beauty. But in his eyes they were all beautiful all perfect for he was their creator, he was their father. He cried as he thought about the first born, now fighting a battle against a breed of half animals bred to battle, to guard the empire. He singlehandedly made up a wall of defence to defend his creator, around him disintegrating bodies of the spices, it helped cleaning up a lot he thought absently, and he shifted his concentration to the awakening of the remaining six statues, crying as his first creation, his first born was about to sacrifice himself to safe his family, yes without seemingly remorse he stood there as a rock in the sea of monsters sending wave after wave upon him, waiting for him to wash away so their destructive force could end a race, and their father.

He felt his aura wavering, his reserves depleted now starting to feed on his life force, seemingly endless as it carried him through the millennia before and would the millennia after, all those years sacrificed to start a new race, the race of the buried ones, the race of stone, the humani.

They were now all alive, all twelve of them had been brought to the plain of the living, he started naming them in his head as he recovered from the aura drain, the last two were Adam and Eve, then came Gilgamesh and Tsalagaglalal, then there was a girl called Zoë his firstborn girl now came his firstborn boy, which was harder, as he was wondering he missed the smell of ozone, the smell of a skylord.

Then it came, six lightning bolts flashing through the sky to the ground, the unnamed were all hit as they stood further away and shattered on impact, Prometheus roared in rage, his recently recharged aura burning around his body, shortly followed by his first and second born, his own blood red joined with the reddish black and the blueish red of his children. Before them Ouranos flickered into existence an angry look shaped his face and turned his usually kind face into an ugly mask of himself, he shouted at Prometheus "What have you done Nephew! You have doomed our race!"

"On the contrary", Prometheus said, "my race will be powerful enough to wipe all the current inhabitants of this planet, they are the better version of us, they are what we once were.  
Pure, not yet filled with ideals and empty promises, not yet corrupted by wealth and power. And that will stay, for millennia in the future they will prosper, for millennia in the future will they progress in science and magic so complicated our scientist cannot even dream on it, huge vessels made to cross the space, not with slave powered teleportation but with engines so powerful that our native planet could be knocked out of the orbit of our star. They will advance in weaponry so powerful that they can destroy all the inhabitants of this planet with a contraption smaller than the chamber we are standing in right now, if you are wise you lead your people to one of the other planets and when the time is ripe you can call upon the might of the human race to help the gods progress through time. Otherwise if you would decline my offer there is only one time strand of oh so many where the godly race still survives on earth, don't make the mistake to underestimate my people skylord… because they will strike, and they will strike hard."

Ouranos roared in anger and blasted the firstborn into a pillar, the pillar instantly collapsing taking the roof it supported with it. Prometheus cried out as he saw his son be buried under the rubble and then with amazing reflexes he rolled over, dodging the lightning bolt Ouranos sent to him. He flashed his last five children away to his shadow plain, then he felt enchanted bedrock appear on his wrist, his magic instantly bound, and his body captured unable to flash away. He consented, maybe if he went with Ouranos willingly he could minimalize his punishment to jail instead of the volcano. 

I felt them flesh away, their aura leaving nothing but traces behind, and yet I could do nothing. Trapped in stone again, after millennia I was free only to be trapped again, but this time was different I could break free now, it was only some rubble I only had to charge some aura into a blast. Be creative was the first lesson I relearned my memory from before I was captured were fuzzy at most and non-existent at worst. I didn't know a name, nor any parents. Only a war, battles of huge proportions, whole countries levelled by a single explosion that left a huge mushroom cloud and a shockwave behind. Once I fought on these battlefields, a front liner who was not of any importance. Then the bomb hit, everyone dead, except for me. I became better, stronger, faster and nigh-invincible. My wounds healed at an amazing rate, then only a few seconds later there was a flash. Then a face. Then darkness. Then nothing, for millennia only able to use minimal brain activity, to feel but not see, to sense aura's but not interact with them, to hear voices but not to respond.

But now I was free, free of confinement, I felt in me, back to the explosion. I charged my aura and let it blast. A huge explosion took place the whole temple blasted apart I self was unharmed and stood in the centre of a huge circle of destruction but I was free again. Free from the roof and the pillar, free to begin the quest to save the one who awakened him. 

**Well guys, that's my first chapter of this story. I had this idea and had to write it on paper. I have it somewhat planned inside my head but I don't know when I get to write it.**

 **Other than my first story I want to have at least 1k words per chapter so it might take a week or so. (I write this in my lessons)**

 **So Petica signing off**

 **Ps. Please help me get better, I know it is not the best of stories but I like to improve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

 **this is my new story i thought up, i don't know if you will like it but i write Purely for myself so i don't care. i have half a mind to let the mad max car thing in this world so if anyone can send me a review or pm or something that would be great.  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

As he left the awakening site he felt himself go through a sort of barrier after which he was in a jungle. When he looked behind him there was nothing to see that was like the place he just left and when looked in front of him he could not recognize the world he had left o so many years ago. The world he was taken from he thought angrily. He was rudely interrupted from his thoughts by a beast pouncing him, as he rolled aside he got a look at the beast that looked like it had jumped strait out of the myths of the old. It was black, sort of catlike and had a snake as tail. As he formed his armour around his body his spear formed in his hand as he intercepted the beast, slamming it with the butt of the spear as the top didn't form yet. As the beast got up roaring load in anger, as his prey was not the tasty little snack he wanted it to be. He jammed the spear through his throat so it came out his body at the height of the beast lungs which tore off and fell on the ground. The body started break apart when the little aura holding it together was sapped into the spear and through that in his body. The only thing to be left behind was a poison bag, supposedly from the snake the creature had as its tail.

Slightly disappointed that the fight was so easy he went on his way, with no sense of direction because the sun was blocked by the high leaves with only sometimes a strong beam shining through. He sat his priorities straight, first water, then food and last a shelter for the night. Then he shocked to conclusion. He didn't even need the first to, his once so clear instructions he got in the army were not even compatible with him, he would be the thing the army would have hunted down. As he wasn't tired he just went on, wandering in a direction he hoped to get to a civilization, from there he could ask where the prison was. And if there were more he would just ask about the Ouranos guy.

After a boring 7 day journey with not much to do but kill the occasional creature that attacked him and saving one young deer like creature, or maybe if his guess was right a evolved version from the one he knew so many millennia ago, he supposed that he was on the same world because it would be wasted effort to ship him to a different planet to trap him in the earth there. Suddenly he exited the forest and was engulfed in an unnaturally thick fog. His feet suddenly didn't touch the wet mud anymore but sank less far away in the sand that he was now standing on. As he walked on, his aura around his body to search for life forms so nothing could sneak up on him, he felt a massive barrier his aura could not penetrate, as he felt the surface of the barrier he could feel a sort of curve letting him know that is was a sphere probably around a building or village, maybe even a city could be hidden behind this wall of magic.

He walked to the sphere and could not believe his eyes, before him loomed a huge castle out of the fog, graves all around it in a wasteland of bones and dead trees. He walked through the barrier without a problem which surprised him somewhat because it had to be for something didn't it? But alas he needed directions very badly and he wasn't even sure if he could die so what could exactly happen right?

A lot.

As he knocked on the gate of the castle vultures gathering around him, the laughter of hyena's was heard from the other side of the castle. The door opened, it was opened by a skeleton with nothing holding it together but a wisp of a black aura. It spoke but scarily enough its mouth didn't move. "Stranger, welcome in the house of Hades. To what do we owe the pleasure, and please do tell your name."  
[first person POV]  
"I am named Rock by my creator, I seek directions" I called out, not knowing if the sound even came from the skeleton and if it could hear. The skeleton nodded and walked away, I followed hoping it would take me to his master. We walked many stairs, rounded so many corners so that after two floors I was hopelessly lost, let alone after seven. Finally we arrived at a large black door guarded by two skeletons with double tipped spears (trident without the middle one), the doors opened and it revealed a huge room coloured in black and gold with at the end a throne with a being on top of it. I say being because were as it looked human enough its anatomy was slightly better constructed than a human being, it could of course be a evolved human but this thing felt so old, so powerful.

Then it spoke, "come here human" I did, I walked the gold with blacked paved walkway, I sensed the lava underneath probably ready to consume me if I said the wrong thing. Then the thing spoke, "Welcome Peter, son of Sarah and Josh of the settlement Cardiff in the long lost country of Wales, I am Hades, King of the dead, eldest son of the king of the Gods Kronos and his Queen Rhea, husband of the flower queen Persephone. State your business in my castle."

I spoke, "I am here for my father, the one he called skylord captured him after awakening me from my millennia of slumber trapped in the earth."

"Thou shall go east and face the lord who has turned, you who come from the world that has burned.  
Thou shall go through paradise and hell, and face the people that fell  
to sacrifice what matters most in the end, and thy must complete this with no friend".  
Then everything blacked out.

When I woke up the castle was nowhere to be seen, its shields gone with it. Just me in a wasteland desert with nothing to my non-existent name but a prophecy made up by a crazed yet very powerful creature. And then I saw it, a remains of my civilization, a wreckage of a car.


End file.
